Spoiling
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Principle Minami and Doctor Nishikino wouldn't mind spoiling their daughters, wouldn't they? [Warning: Yuri, Age gap, incest, NSFW]
1. Chapter 1

" **Principle Minami and Doctor Nishikino wouldn't mind spoiling their daughters, wouldn't they? Warning: NSFW, Yuri Lemon, Pedophilia, Incest, Pseudo-incest!"**

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm home!" Kotori yelled as she removed her shoes and walked inside the Minami residence. She arrived at the living room and saw her mother wearing an apron.

"Welcome home! What would you like to have first? Diner, bath, or perhaps…" she paused and winked at her daughter. "…a massage?"

Kotori thought an instant. "I think that I will go with a bath first."

"Good! You can go in ahead! I've already prepared everything." Ms Minami smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mom!"

And with that, the young girl rushed toward the bathroom to find the bathtub filled with warm water. She wasted no time in removing her clothes, took a quick shower and relaxed inside the warm water. She let go of all her thoughts and enjoyed the feeling of happiness.

Meanwhile, Ms Minami was preparing some desserts and beverages. "I hope she likes these…" she hummed as she took the cheesecake from the oven and carefully placed it on the table.

That's right! That day was the day Kotori's holidays started. The young girl was now a University student and was forced to live at the dorm. She could rarely visit her mother and the Principle was so happy that her daughter came home for her two months of holiday.

Her daughter first called the week before to announce her arrival. The mother prepared everything and made sure to give the product of her flesh some special attention.

Not long after, Kotori came out of the bathroom, now wearing a baggy white shirt and sky-blue shorts. She only decided to put on a pink pair of sandal because she was tired of wearing shoes for now.

"So, how was the bath?" Ms Minami asked as she placed a bottle of whine on the table.

"It was really relaxing." Kotori replied as she took a seat around the table.

It was rather late (19:30 or 07:00 PM) and they decided to have diner right away. The teenager's stuffs arrived earlier in the morning via express collies, but she still had to visit some friends before going home and ended up spending too much time at Honoka and Rin's places.

"All right!" the Principle dug into the cheesecake and held the spoon full of sweet in her daughter's direction. "Say 'Aa'!"

"Aa…" Kotori didn't need that to be repeated as she leaned in and reached for the spoon. She swallowed the meal and enjoyed its taste. "It's delicious!"

"That's great!" and the mother continued feeding her daughter and occasionally took a bite herself from the same spoon.

They soon finished and talked a while about everything about that past year. Kotori explained about her projects for the future while her mother gave her opinions and sometimes asked question.

Their little discussion ended after a good hour and Ms Minami volunteered to take care of the dishes. "You can go to the living room while I was these."

The daughter just nodded and went to the couch before turning the TV on. She just decided to watch a documentary about social life in urban areas and childrens abused by their parents. They talked a lot about Pedophilia and homosexuality increasing in big metropolis.

Kotori sighed as she took a magazine from the table and turned the TV off. The magazine was about teen idols and local idols at some small towns all around Japan. She just decided to browse the pages, trying to get a rest from the usually stressful evening she had these past month.

She was learning sociology and was above average compared to her co-students. She wasn't the Ace of the class, but she had fairly reasonable grades. She wanted to learn art, but her average-ness was a small problem since they only took the bests.

Kotori let go of another sigh as she placed the magazine back on the table and turned at the hallway. "Mom, do you need any help with the dishes?" she just wanted to do something to relieve her of that boredom.

"There is no actual need, honey. Just rest and feel free to watch TV or take a nap if you like." Her mother said loud from behind the kitchen's counter.

Letting go of another sigh, the daughter finally decided to turn the laptop on and tried to relax her mind by searching for cute dresses design. She quickly got tired and decided to log in her Facebook, Gmail and FFN account. She read some new messages and replied to them.

 _(1) From: Kousaka Honoka_

 _hey kotorichan. wanna hang out together tomorrow_

 _Re: Sure! How about we meet at the park at 10:00 am?_

 _(2) From: Toujou Nozomi_

 _Hey there kotori chan. I just read the tarots and the'r telin' me somethin' fun is gonna happen with u tonight ;) u r alone with ur mom right_

 _Re: Something fun? What are you talking about? And yes, I am alone with mom. Maki-chan and Mama are out until tomorrow._

 _(3) From: Kira Tsubasa: Good morning, Kotori-san! I am sorry to disturb you, but I actually got two tickets for a fashion show next week, but neither Erena nor Anju can go… and since I know you are into these things, interested?_

 _Re: Good evening, Tsubasa-san! I would be really glad to go with you. I've always wanted to go to one for a while now, but I was too busy with University stuffs. I will contact you later for the details._

 _(4) From: Watanabe You_

 _Good evening, Kotori-san! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it at your house next Saturday. Chika-chan made some plans for the three of us and I couldn't say no to her. I am really sorry, Kotori-san. Also, good night and have a nice dream!_

 _Re: Evening, You-chan! Do not worry about it, we could always hang out any other time. And nice dream too!_

She got tired of replying to these messages after about half an hour. Fortunately for her, Ms Minami was done with the washing and was walking inside the living room. She hugged her daughter from aback. "Did you miss me, honey?"

"Mom…" Kotori faked a pout. "We were just apart for half an hour."

"So, did you miss me?" her mother ignored her last comment.

The daughter knew that keeping this was useless as she grabbed her mother's hand. "Yes, I've missed you!"

After that, they went upstairs. Kotori was about to walk to her bedroom but her mother stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Actually, your room is still a mess and since Maki-chan hates it when someone else sleeps in her bed, I guess you have no over choice but to sleep with me." Ms Minami smirked.

Kotori faked another pout. "Jeez… Mom; that was you plans since the beginning, right? You kept me busy all the day so I wouldn't be able to tidy my room and would end up sleeping with you." Despite her complain, she didn't dislike the thought of sharing a bed with her beloved mom. She just wanted to show her childish sides.

"Hehe…" Principle Minami just laughed and dragged her toward the parent's bedroom.

Kotori watched in awe as she stepped inside the room. It has changed a lot since the last time she saw it one year earlier. There was a queen-sized bed and two desks, some shelves there and there and many other cute decorations.

"Wow… It's cute!" the daughter couldn't help that comment.

"Sure! Makoto wouldn't stop annoying me to put more 'cuteness' into our bedroom. I have to admit that I didn't know that side of her until now though. Who knew the great Doctor Nishikino had a thing for cute stuffs." Minami joked as she sat on one of the small cute chairs at the side of the room. Kotori followed her and sat on the nearby chair.

The Principle Minami was actually married with the Doctor Nishikino or better known as Maki's mother. It all started on Kotori's graduation day where the red-head and she helped both mother getting together. The operation was a success and they are now stepsisters.

Kotori's train of thought was cut when her mother grabbed her by the waist and pulled her so the daughter was sitting on the mother's lap.

"M-Mom…" her face turned slightly pink.

"What is it?" Ms Minami asked with no care in the world, as if what she did was the normalest thing in the world. "I am just spoiling my lovely daughter. Is that a crime?"

The young girl thought an instant and finally decided to smile it off. "I guess it isn't."

They stood in each other's embrace for a while until the daughter let go of a yawn, signaling that it was already late in the night. The two walked to the bed and Kotori lied flat on her stomach.

The mother let go of some giggles and picked a small bottle from the desk. "Looks like you are tired… Want me to give you a massage?"

Kotori just let go of a muffed-by-the-pillows nod, not able to see the smirk that was forming on the Principle's face. "So, here I go~"

The woman first lifted her daughter a little as to remove the shirt and to unclip her bra. She then applied some of the oil on her palm and started rubbing her hands on the soft skin. Kotori started to relax and closed her eyes as to enjoy every sensation her mother was making her.

Ms Minami worked on her daughter's back at first, but decided to expand at the pair of shoulder. The young girl couldn't help a small moan from escaping her lips, but she did give zero care about it. They continued on and the woman's hand soon found them massaging the student's belly and went upper until they met a pair of rather generous breasts.

Kotori let go of another warm and soon relaxed. She knew her mother didn't mean any harm and always loved her no matter what. That plus the fact that Principle Minami is the kind of person that usually spoil their children. They were used to this kind of massage, especially back in Kotori's high school life.

So, the daughter was enjoying every touch, caress and fondle she received. Her face was totally relaxed from all her stress and the mother smiled at her handy work. She went down and started massaging the girl's thighs.

The massage session continued for 15 good minutes until it was finally over. Kotori wore her baggy T-shirt back while her mother went to wash her hands. The woman soon returned, wearing a dark-blue nightgown and crawled on the bed before wrapping the cover around her daughter and her. She turned the lights off, took her daughter in an embrace and the two of them soon fell asleep.

…

Kotori was having a dream about back in her childhood. As far as she could remember, her mother was always caring toward her. She was the spoiled child type; not the spoiled brat, but spoiled with lot of affection.

She remembered every time she got hurt and her mother would take care of her wounds. She remembered when she got bad grades at school and her mother would comfort her. She remembered when she saw her mother cry and tried to comfort her with jokes and embraces. She remembered the first time she yelled at her mother; that was the worst thing she did in her life and regretted it more than anything. Her mother was so sad at that moment and it took many apologies and embrace to be forgiven. Since that day, she never got angry at the woman and vowed to always make her smile.

Her dream was slowly cut as she was slowly dragged into reality by a foreign feeling… something she never experimented, but was rather… good.

Kotori slowly opened her eyes to see a dark room and a wall in front of her. She felt something soft pressing against her a something rubbing her groin. She soon understood that her mother's large breasts were pressed against back and the woman's fingers were caressing her hidden entrance.

She wanted to let a moan get its way out of her mouth and wanted to move, but she thought an instant and renounced. If she moved, her mother would know she was awake… and things will go awkward.

Kotori perfectly knew what her mother was planning to do, and like the good little girl she was, she wouldn't stop her mother, let alone resist. She let her body loosen and closed her hand. _'If it's going to go this way, better enjoy it.'_

Sure she was a little bothered by the thought that her first time would be with the woman that gave her birth, but that is because of the same reason that she decided to accept the current situation without any complain.

She felt her forbidden part was getting wet by each rub the woman was making. Ms Minami's other hand soon moved and started groping the young girl through the T-shirt and bra. Kotori couldn't help a moan to escape her lips, but she pretended to be still asleep.

Fortunately for them, the woman didn't let it stop her and slid her left hand inside the girl's shirt, unclipped the bra and started foundling the free breasts. Her other hand soon stopped rubbing downward and went up to grope the other breast.

Kotori bit her lower lip to contain her moans. This was too much teasing for her. She tried to distract herself by thinking of something else, but couldn't. She wished this to go to an end soon.

Fortunately for her, Ms Minami stopped the breast groping, traveled downward and rubbed the girl's clit through the short and panties. That was only to stimulate her one last time before arriving at the best and final part.

The Principle took the short by the sides and removed it, dragging the panties in the process. The short got lost inside the covers, just like the bra from earlier, but the woman didn't care. She was ready to face her daughter the next day for an explanation. She knew that things might get awkward for a short among of time, but she missed her daughter so much these past months. No one could blame her for spoiling her daughter and herself after a really long period of time from being separated.

The woman slid one of her fingers inside the tight entrance and moved it at a slower pace. The daughter let go of a small moan. She was enjoying it more than she would appear. The pace quickened after a while with her thumbs occasionally stimulating the young girl's clit.

Minami's left hand returned into massaging the breast while the other was still busy pleasing her daughter. Kotori felt like she was in heaven right at that time. She never imagined that one of her mother's fingers would feel so good inside of her.

The Principle didn't want to overwork her daughter by adding another finger and only decided to penetrate her with one sole finger and occasionally rubbing the surrounding of the opening with her thumbs, but that was more than enough for her loveable daughter.

Kotori couldn't take it anymore at that time when her mother pinched her erected nipple. She bucked her hips forward and desperately tried to muffle a moan. It was loud enough so that her mother could fully hear her, but not so loud because the woman was the only person able to hear her.

The mother slowly removed her finger from the girl's entrance and gave it many licks, tasting her daughter in the process. Once she was sure her finger was clean, she withdrew her other hand from inside the now thorn T-shirt.

"Kotori…" She whispered into the girl's ear.

Kotori was still panting heavily, her mind wide awake now. That was the best thing she experienced in her life… that plus the fact she had it with the person she loved more in the world.

"Are you awake, honey?" the girl just slowly nodded her head. "I am sorry darling! I couldn't help it. You can get angry if you like, but I just want you to know that Mommy will always love you."

Kotori gathered her remaining strength and felt like her eyes were about to shut back anytime soon. It was as if her body was taken with a very high flow of adrenaline and now the adrenaline was falling down, depraving her of strength. "I… I am not angry…" she said between her panting. "I love you too… and I will always love you no matter what happen…"

"I see…" Minami gently stroke her daughter's hair and lifted her so they were facing each other.

Their faces were only few centimeters from each other and they could still feel each other's warm breath on their faces. Kotori leaned in and their lips met in a gentle way at first, but it turned rougher as the younger girl slid her tongue inside her mother's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Kotori soon lost and soon found her mother's tongue exploring her mouth. She still liked the feeling though and let herself melt in the sensation.

They parted seconds later. For the young girl, it was like an eternity though; an eternity in heaven. She leaned in and took her mother in a warm embrace with her remaining strength. "I love you, Mom!"

She soon fell asleep and her mother caressed her cheeks. "I love you too, Kotori! We will always be together!" She leaned in and gave a light peek at the pink lips in front of her before falling asleep.

 **[-x-x-x-]**

 **A/N: I've got enough of being the cute lil' kind Yaya so I will do what I want, post what I want and will not let anyone force me to tone my stories down or ban me from posting something.**

 **Also, my computer totally shit on me and I won't be able to write/post new stories until we get a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This contains F/F lemon and pseudo-incest to be more accurate. Feel free to leave now if you are not comfortable with these. Flaming reviews will be ignored and deleted.**

[-x-x-x-]

"Aw…" A sign escaped Kotori's lips as she watched rain falling from outside. The girl was comfortably resting on her bed, the blanket covering her body, from neck to toes, a towel on her forehead and a thermometer in mouth.

Said thermometer made a beeping sound and the red-haired woman who was standing beside the bed took it. "38°C?" She said before eying at the other gray-haired woman standing by the door. "I fear it's a fever."

"Oh." Ms. Minami made a surprised sigh before eying at her daughter, gave a smile and approached her to brush her bangs at the side. "Sorry. It's all my fault."

"No. I was the one who was careless. It is in no way Mom's fault." The young college student replied before coughing several time, her cheeks turning red due to her temperature rising. She quickly started to feel dizzy and sighed as her gaze fell on the ceiling. "I guess it was not very smart from me to go outside without a coat…"

The two older women sighed before nodding at each others. It was still in the middle of the night when their daughter has woken them up because she wasn't feeling well. Her upper body felt very hot while her feet were cold and she was trembling for odd reasons. Not being able to endure it anymore, Kotori has decided to wake their mothers up and here they were now.

"Koharu; I think you should go to bed now. I will take care of Kotori." The red-head woman finally said as her wife suppressed a yawn.

The gray-haired woman shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'm fine. I will assist you."

The doctor Nisikino sighed, remembering how stubborn her wife was, especially whenever the subject is around their daughters. "Jeez! I insist you have some sleep. The school festival starts tomorrow, right? That means you'll have additional jobs. Plus, you have been lacking sleep lately because of that report about Otonokizaka's past success." She said sternly, reminding the shorter woman that she was the doctor of the family.

Koharu wasn't still willing to give up but a yawn made its way out of her lips and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "All right. I will go to sleep but you have to wake me if Kotori's condition worsens."

Makoto smiled. "Of course! Though, I wouldn't worry if I was you. After all, she has among the elite doctor from the Nishikino family taking care of her."

Ms. Minami chuckled before turning and walked toward the door. Just as she reached for the knob though, the door was being opened from outside and a certain young red-head was standing in the hallway, hugging a tomato plush. She looked a little surprise as her violet eyes met with amber ones and didn't say anything. The older woman just smiled before patting Maki's head. "Were you worried about Kotori as well?"

The red-haired young woman just nodded as she looked down, hugging the plush closer to her until hiding the lower part of her head. Koharu just chuckled before walking past her, allowing Maki to have a look at her older sister who was now closing her eyes, her face red.

"Kotori-Nee…"

Said girl slightly opened her eyes as to smile at her younger sister but quickly felt her temperature rising once again. Her body trembling was forcing her to grit her teeth and closing her eyes due to the headache. Her breath was also heavy and warm so she had a bad time breathing and more constant focus on just inhaling and exhaling.

"She will be fine. Do not worry." The older red-head finally said as she saw her daughter's concerned expression. "I will stay with her until she feels better so you should go to sleep as well."

Maki just nodded. "Good night, Mama, Kotori-Nee…" She said before closing the door and walked back in her room.

Now, the two women were left alone. Makoto walked over near the window and slightly slid it open of few millimeters as to allow some fresh air without letting the rain in. It was autumn so the weather was capricious. That was mainly the reason why Kotori has caught a cold few days prior and still got stubborn enough to force herself doing few things such as sewing, cooking and cleaning her room. Result; her condition only worsened.

The red-head woman walked near the bed and sat at the edge of it, reaching a hand over her daughter's forehead. The girl was covered in sweat and was having hard time breathing. She just gave her some medicines few minutes prior but it was taking time before making any effect. The woman grabbed a handkerchief and whipped the girl's sweaty forehead. "Should I turn the lights off?"

The response came in a nod as the gray-haired young woman knew saying few words was a pain. Makoto nodded back before reaching for the remote device placed on the bedside table and turned the lights of the room off.

The room fell into a slight darkness for a couple of second until the woman's eyes got used to it. It was a full moon night and since the three windows of the room were all made of glass and the curtains were transparent, the moonlight was enough to illuminate everything, allowing the doctor to keep an eye on her daughter.

After a good minute of playing with Kotori's bangs, Ms. Nishikino finally let go of a yawn, her eyes slightly tired since she has been lacking sleep lately. Fortunately, she had two days off following the day after so it was no problem. She told herself she could push her body a little more for the sake of their beloved daughter.

"Mama…" Kotori said after a good minute of silence, her eyes still closed, and rolled on her sleep so she was directly facing the woman. She then reached her hands to hold Makoto's and stroke them. "I think I will be fine so you should get some sleep." She said, feeling the headache slowly fading away and her body has stopped trembling. Her feet were still cold and her upper body was warm but it was livable compared to an hour prior. "I am already feeling better so…"

The red-head remained quiet for a couple of second before slightly opening the blankets and got onto the bed, facing the younger girl and still holding her hands. Kotori was a little surprised but the woman smiled before leaning close enough so that their forehead was touching. With the covers carefully over them as to not get cold, the older woman took the gray-haired girl in her arms and held her close. "Then, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I spend the night here."

Kotori was taken aback by her Mama's sudden action but quickly found comfort in their position. Their legs were wrapped around each others, allowing the older woman to share her warmth with the girl's cold feet. Plus, the later could feel her headache dissipating as her body was against her mother's, her resistance to the sickness raising. Maybe it was because of that syndrome they have learned in class; that people gets more resistance against illness when they are close to people they trust.

The girl closed her eyes and returned the hug, trying to relax her mind as much as possible. "Good night, Mama."

The older woman nodded. "Good night, honey."

Then, silence followed. The only sound that resonated on the dark room was coming from the wall clock and the very rare wind coming from the 15 cm-opened window brushing the curtains. Kotori couldn't sleep. No matter how much she cleaned her mind, she just couldn't sleep… or she just fell asleep for a couple of minute before returning into her sense. It was odd, she thought, but then remembered another subject they had the month prior, about the human mind sometimes making caprices and refusing to sleep.

Well, she wasn't feeling that sleepy. Her mind was just a little tired because of the headache from earlier but overall, she was fine.

Keeping her eyes closed, the young woman started counting sheep, hoping that would help her find some sleep. However, at the count of 100, her mind was still awake and she let go of a quiet sigh.

"Can't sleep?" Makoto asked as she heard that sigh.

Kotori was surprised and opened her eyes to see a pair of violet orbs looking at her. She slightly nodded. "It seems I can't fall asleep no matter how hard I try…"

The older woman didn't reply right away but she tightened the hug before shoving the girl's face in her cleavage, though making sure that she wasn't depraving her of air. "Well, that makes it the two of us." She said in a quiet tone as her eyes fell on the younger girl's figure. _"She is so beautiful and cute and so vulnerable. That's Koharu's daughter for you."_ She then took a breath, inhaling Kotori's scent in the process. _"Such a nice scent…"_ However, before her mind could go any further, the red-head quickly shook her head. _"No. I can't think like that! That's very immoral. In addition of adultery, pedophilia… No. Stop right there, Makoto!"_

Meanwhile, the gray-haired girl herself was enjoying her mother's scent from the spot she was in. _"They're so comfortable…"_ She thought, digging her face deeper in the woman's chest. _"No wonder Mom loves them so much."_ Kotori remembered one time when she has been spying on their mothers one night as the two women were 'at it'. She made sure to quietly open a gap in the women's bedroom and realized three things. First, their mothers were very different person while being in bed; two, Koharu was the top and was slightly more aggressive than Kotori thought and three, Makoto has very nice 'assets'. She thought it was a crime that only her wife got the chance to see such awesome spectacle.

Not being able to hold her hormones in her pants anymore, the younger woman's hands started wandering from Makoto's back until reaching her bottom. Kotori knew she was a grown-up girl whose hormones were now striking. Because of the events that happened the summer prior, while her mother has awakened her flesh's desire, the poor girl has started to understand how intimacy felt and couldn't stop it from dominating her. Aft first, just touching herself at the bathroom while showering was enough but with the passing time, she became more daring, daring enough as to masturbate on their mothers' bed while said women were either at the kitchen cooking or watching a TV program at the living room.

The only time the gray-haired young woman had an intimacy time with someone else was that once moment with Koharu, back in summer and that was all. The two of them still sometimes talked about what young women needed when they were alone but never got the occasion to do anything like that again. The truth is that Kotori was starting to miss the feeling of another woman making her feel good. Well, it was not as if she had done it with anyone else but she still wanted to feel someone, however, she didn't know why but the only people she wanted to be intimate were Koharu, Makoto and Maki, the three women she considered as her family.

That was immoral. She knew that since the project she was assigned the month prior was about incest and homosexuality in the modern society. Truth be told though, she mostly based the project on her own experience and her wildest dreams.

A moan from the older red-head brought Kotori back into her senses as she realized her hands were now caressing the woman in a sensual manner. She then decided to take the opportunity to open the woman's pajama top buttons with her teeth, revealing her breasts. They were rather large, but not to the level of these women in hentai manga but might be a D cup. The gray-haired girl smiled, happy that they were just at the size she expected them to be. She wasn't really a fan of massive-breast women with their F or G cup like that character from the manga she has recently read.

Leaning closer, Kotori started sucking the area in between her mother's neck and upper chest before playbiting it, licking it, biting it again and licked another time, leaving a red mark on her pale skin.

"K-Kotori… w-we can't…" The woman weakly protested but her words fell on deaf ears as the younger woman just continued making more hickeys on around her collarbone, her hands still rubbing Makoto's butt. Another moan escaped the older woman's lips and she finally decided to bit her lower lip as to contain any more sound from coming out. Kotori took the opportunity to move her right leg until pushing it forward in between the doctor's legs, rubbing the woman's genitals through the pajama shorts she was wearing. "Nghh…"

The gray-haired girl slightly backed away as a smile appeared on her face, retreating her hands but still making back and fourth movement with her legs, stimulating the woman. "Mama… you're so cute~" She coed. "Kotori can't hold anymore."

"Kotori… wait."

Once again, these words fell on deaf ears as said girl leaned closer once again and this time captured Makoto's lips with hers. It was a normal kiss at first but her hands returned on the woman's lips, earning another moan, muffled by the kiss. Kotori took that opportunity to have her tongue access the barrier and started exploring her mother's mouth until reaching her tongue. Their wet organ started battling for domination but the younger woman was having the upper hand. Makoto knew that she was about to succumb soon, knowing that her resistance won't last long as she felt her panties getting soaked.

They had to part for some air after a while and were out of breath, breathing heavily. By that time, the two of them were sweating, allowing each others to smell their natural fragrance and their bodies crying for them to follow their hormones' orders. Makoto has reached her limit. She didn't have any form of intimacy with her wife for three weeks now, either because of their jobs of for other reasons. She needed some way to get over this but still screamed for her body to think thirst.

She knew she shouldn't succumb to these desire of touching her own daughter but damn flesh of hers were too stubborn. As if the world was wiling to torture her, Kotori started to move around as to remove her pajama and cuddled against the woman once again. Makoto, by that point felt even guiltier of not stopping her daughter as she started stripping her as well. Seconds later, both women's pajama and underwear were lost inside the blankets, their naked bodies against each others.

"Mama… Kotori is sorry but Kotori can't keep these desires to herself anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence until the older woman replied. "Are you really sure about this? Once we will start, there won't be a way back. We won't be able to delete the past. We might live the remaining of our live with this guilt. Are you really sure about this?"

"Kotori already did this with Mom and liked it." The younger woman replied as she lifted her head, amber orbs meeting violet ones. "And I want to do it with Mama as well."

Another moment of silence followed until Makoto sighed. "Then, I apologize in advance just in case. Though, no matter what, you have to promise that our relationship will not change after tonight."

The younger woman nodded before the two of them leaned closer once again, capturing each other's lips and pushing their breasts against each others. Kotori's was slightly larger for someone of her age, at least compared to her circle of friend, but wasn't that big. She was also a D cup and was fine with it as long as it didn't attract too much prying eyes, except her family's. She didn't know why but she liked it when either Koharu, Makoto or Maki were looking at her. Maybe it was because of that other lesson they had two months prior, about women feeling naturally attracted to other women, no matter how straight they are and that other theory where girls can find pride when people they like look at them. Human psychology was odd and hard to understand. It was no wonder that it took them five years before getting their diploma.

Another moan escaped both women's lips as their nipples met several times, brushing against each others and electing more arousing feelings. Following that, the older woman returned the service Kotori has given her earlier by pushing her legs in between her daughter's, rubbing her thigh against the girl's wet pussy. The gray-haired girl moaned louder as their lips parted, her face turning pink and she ended up biting the handkerchief from earlier as to muffle her moans.

"Oh my… you are so sensible~" Makoto teased. Now that she has removed any restriction, her pride took over. She couldn't let a girl younger than herself take the top, couldn't she?

"That's because I was only that intimate once before." The girl replied. "I'm still very inexperienced so…"

"Then, just let me take care of you."

Kotori gave another nod before the red-head doctor adjusted their position so that she was on top and the gray-haired girl was on bottom, her back resting on the blanket. The older woman ran butterfly kisses on her daughter's body, starting from her lips, neck, chest, belly and until reaching her pussy. Said organ was begging for attention as its love juice was almost getting flooding out. Deciding to not torture her beloved one any longer, Makoto leaned in and gave the delicious flower a gentle kiss before having her tongue work on it. She started licking and sucking, occasionally playbiting the girl's clit, earning muffled moans. She repeated the process several time until Kotori reached her orgasm, biting the handkerchief with her jaw's full strength as her nails dug themselves on the blankets.

The young woman's mind was blank for a couple of second as her Mama continued licking her pussy as to help her get in the afterglow. Kotori slowly returned back in her mind and pushed her back so she was in a sitting position. Makoto stopped her actual activity and smiled before engaging into another kiss, allowing the inexperienced girl to have a taste of herself.

After parting, the two of them laid back on the bed but has adjusted their position so that they were in a 69 position. The red-head started slowly licking her daughter's genital once again and Kotori mimicked her. The two of them wanted to make each others feel good and continued for a good while, mostly the younger one trying to imitate the doctor as she wasn't that knowledgeable about women's sensitive spot. After another good minute, the younger girl started to feel another orgasm coming in and decided to become slightly more aggressive, having her tongue enter Makoto's pussy. Said woman let go of a muffled moan as a sticky liquid exploded from her pussy and covered Kotori's face. Following that, the later herself felt her love juice flooding out of herself and directly on the older woman's face as she wasn't able to take them all in her mouth.

The two of them fell once again, breathing heavily after that but the red-head recovered faster. She got on her knees and parted Kotori's legs before moving closer until their pussies were touching. She had a look at her daughter who only nodded with a smile on her face. After getting the younger woman's approbation, the red-head started rubbing their sensitive spot together, making the two of them feel good at once. She went slow at first but the pace greatly improved after a while and both women felt another orgasm nearing despite just coming few seconds prior.

After a short while, both of their pussies exploded with their juices spreading all around the blankets. The spot connecting them was now all wet and sticky and Kotori somehow found comfort in that and so did Makoto. The later however slowly fell back at the spot beside her daughter and readjusted their position so that the younger woman was sleeping on her chest, the covers over them. The hugged each others.

"So, how was it?"

"It was awesome." Kotori replied with a tired voice as her eyes were slowly closing. "It was as if I was never sick in the first place. Was that because of the acting pheromones that stimulated my mind?"

Makoto nodded. "Maybe…" She started caressing her daughter's hair as their legs got intertwined, allowing their love juice to mix once again. "Anyway, I might have caught your cold and might get sick tomorrow."

"Then, Kotori will be taking care of Mama." The gray-haired girl said sincerely. There was a brief moment of pause thought before she spoke again. "We're going to oversleep tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! That's among the bad sides of having sex."

"Then, Mom and Maki-chan are going to find out." Kotori concluded, though her mind too tired to think too much.

"I wouldn't worry though." Makoto continued. "We might get lessoned for a week but I am sure everything will calm down after a while."

The response came in a chuckle as Kotori started imaginating Maki and Koharu's faces when they will find the two women naked and hugging each others in the morning. Following that was a good minute of silence until the younger woman moved her hands and tightened the hug. "Good night, Mama."

"Sweet dreams, honey."

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: I actually fell ill two weeks ago. The upper part of my body was burning, especially my neck and head and a headache was completing everything. Though, my feet were very cold and I was feeling really cold as my body was trembling. I was scared I might be a goner but fortunately, my mother and sister were there to take care of me.**

 **Enough ranting! So, it took me a while to update, I know. And this probably would have remained on hiatus if I never got such illness. It was originally a fever but I still overworked my body and result; shits got real.**

 **Anyway, please look forward for more pseudo-incest because next chapter will be Ms. Mianmi x Maki.**

 **And on final note, about the names, Koharu means spring child while Makoto means trust. Also, my favorite couple from Hanahira just happened to be Makoto x Koharu because they're so cute so I thought why not?**

 **Whatever…**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
